Stuck With Him
by LovelyMinx
Summary: Eren is very out of place in this building, he doesn't belong here but unfortunately for him, he needed to be here. Another thing he didn't plan on was getting stuck in an elevator with the damn boss of the establishment. Possible 2 shot.
1. Part I

_Heres another Levi and Eren fic. I'm planning on making it a two shot and this is the first, ^_^ Hope it does okay. ._

* * *

Eren looked up at the tall building in front of him, a few of its large windows were open while the rest were shut tight and a further way down Eren could see a guy washing one of them from the insides. Taking a deep breath, Eren gripped the package he was holding in his arms tighter and proceeded to move towards the large glass doors that led to the lobby. As soon as he got through the doors and stood on the rich red carpet, the boy suddenly felt a little anxious. This place was so fancy, so fancy in fact that he felt the need to look for a matt to wipe his feet on or something. Continuing nervously on his way, the dark haired boy looked around some more, completely overwhelmed at such a place could exist in his seemingly boring and dingy city. The walls were a dark beige colour decorated with paintings that looked expensive to even look at.

Everything just seemed so busy, people rushing back and forth completely unaware of a stray out of place boy gripping a tattered cardboard box in his shaky hands. Eren honestly didn't know why he was so nervous, he guessed it was because he was never used to being in such environments before but he had a job to do and the faster it was done, the faster he could get out of here. That's right, Eren had to deliver some supplies to his sister Mikasa who had just got a promotion a few days ago, and the woman had been so busy she forgot some vital supplies she left at home and Eren offered to take it to her. But now that he was here he so regretted it, not having expected the place to be like this.

Sighing, the boy walked right up to the intimating woman behind a huge desk that held the word **Reception** on a silver plate. The woman was typing furiously away at an _Apple_ computer, completely unaware or simply not caring that the nervous boy was standing right there. Eren cleared his throat quietly and cringed as the woman huffed and turned her attention to him.

" _Yes?"_ Her shrill but slightly deep voice asked, her tone filled with boredom and annoyance.

Eren could feel sweat slip down his back, his mouth opened and closed with no sound coming out. The woman was clearly getting even more annoyed each passing second and Eren was seriously about to just turn away from the woman and forget the whole thing but just as he was just about to do just that the woman abruptly stood up, her large heels echoing on the tile floor while making her look at least six feet. Eren honestly didn't know what was happening, the receptionist's face that was once in that annoyed expression contorted into one of surprise and shock.

"Mr Ackerman good morning! I trust you had a pleasant evening last night?" Was what the woman choked out, heh right now she seemed almost as nervous and sweaty as Eren was but now the boy was just full of surprise and curiosity.

Eren turned to see a very well dressed man walking through the front doors that he had just walked through himself a while ago. Upon closer examination, the man was shorter than Eren; he wore a scowl on his sharp face, his light grey eyes narrowed and full of tiredness if Eren could guess. His clothes were well styled, dark slacks with a white button down shirt and a matching blazer thrown over his shoulders. Mr Ackerman simply hummed in response and continued on his way down the hall through two large wooden doors and disappearing out of sight. Eren continued to stare after the man even when he was out of sight, Mr Ackerman seemed very busy and intimating even though he barely said one word…

"Im sorry what did you want?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Eren quickly told the woman who had long since went back to her previous, that he was here to see Mikasa and was soon on his way towards the nearest elevator not wanting to get all sweaty by taking the stairs-Mikasa's room was on the thirteenth floor after all.

Walking through another set of doors, he found himself staring down two elevator doors and another familiar face. Mr Ackerman was standing there with his back to Eren with his arms crossed over his chest tightly.

Eren felt himself get sweaty again, here he was about to get into an elevator with his intimating man for who knows how long…damn he should have just taken the stairs! A loud _ping_ sound startled Eren so much to the point where he jumped and let out a small yelp. Snapping his green eyes up towards the sound, he saw that the lift opened up and Mr Ackerman had already stepped inside, scoffing all the while. Eren nervously followed and stood as far away from the intimating man as possible.

"Oi, which floor do you need to go to?" A smooth velvety tone assaulted Erens ears, averting his eyes the boy saw the man staring in down, his arms no longer crossed but he had one of them resting on a set of numbers embedded into the wall.

"Oh uh, floor thirteen please!" Eren all but yelled, silently cursing himself for, he was sure this guy thought he was crazy by now…

The man simply pressed the button and Eren watched it turn gold, great now they would have to wait to go up all these floors…also the man needed to get to the very top as seen by the button he pressed so he would be here the longest- oh well, as soon as he got out…the sooner it was done.

Both men only got to the sixth floor without anyone else getting in when suddenly a few loud clicks echoed around the tight space then everything seemed to shake, the sound of metal grinding together forcefully was then heard.

"Wha…" Eren gasped, he looked around fearfully as he fingers gripped the box tighter.

"Son of a bitch!" Mr Ackerman swore rather loudly only adding to Erens anxiety and fear. "They were supposed to fix this damn thing yesterday-!" Eren watched as the man ran his hand through his dark locks out of frustration but his eyes softened when he turned his attention to Eren who was practically cowering in the corner. "I apologize I really do, both for my outburst and for my lazy-ass employees, Fuck you must think this place is a dump" He finished with a soft chuckle but his face was still livid.

Eren swallowed and continued to play with a piece of cardboard that was just about to fall off onto the dark wooden floor. "It's okay…is the lift stuck or something?" He asked with a bit of uncertainty, his eyes still not meeting the dark grey ones.

"Unfortunately" He replied and walked towards the buttons on the wall and started pressing random ones and the obvious emergency red one. But even once that was pressed nothing seemed to happen. The lift was stuck…Eren was stuck in this small cramped place with seemingly the damn _boss_ of this huge ass building!

"Seriously are you going to continue to cower against the wall or are you going to give me your name?" Mr Ackerman asked, a hint of a smirk in his tone even though his eyes were down cast and staring at his expensive looking phone in his hand. "I won't bite" Okay _this_ time a clear smirk was present on the man's face.

"I'm Eren" He introduced himself in a small voice, but he felt himself relax a little inside.

"Just Eren?"

"Uh no…sorry it's Jaeger, Eren Jaeger" He quickly corrected himself with small grunt.

Eren looked on as the man nodded and leaned back against the wall, his eyes closing seemingly in thought.

"A-And yours?" Eren asked his voice still small and soft. This whole thing was completely unexpected, he was just supposed to deliver a damn package to Mikasa and here he was trapped with the damn boss of the establishment. He seriously just wanted to get out of here!

"Levi…Ackerman" The man-Levi replied but kept his pose on the wall with his eyes closed.

Levi's name sounded sweet on Erens tongue, it seemingly just rolled out of his mouth… Damn…he needed to get out of here.

The brown haired boy nodded.

It was silent for a couple of moments until a loud crash snapped both men out of silence, Erens box fell all over the floor, scattering paper, pens, folders and weird looking devices all over the place.

"Crap" Eren quickly bent down and started gathering all the supplies but was surprised to see Levi lean off the wall and bend down to help him. "Thank you"

The older man simply nodded once more and put the stuff back in before resuming his normal position. "By the way why are you here?" Levi finally asked the hint of curiosity in his smooth voice.

"I'm visiting my sister and bringing her the things she needs" Eren answered matter of fact, he stood up but decided to stay down on the ground, his legs were getting rather tired of standing so he settled for squatting and putting the rest of the things in the box.

"Oh? Who's your sister?" Levi questioned, his brow raising an inch and one eye opening to stare down at Eren on the ground.

"Mikasa Ackerman"

"Ackerman…Ackerman? Short black hair?"

Eren nodded furiously and grinned for the first time since arriving in this establishment. "Yeah she got promoted a few days ago, was it you who gave it to her?"

"I did, she is a hard worker, doesn't take any shit, and she's been here a long time has she not?" The boss answered with a small smile.

Eren nodded, the smile still present on his face. Mikasa was extremely protective over him and although he hated it, he loved seeing his sister succeed.

"So Eren, what do you do?" Said guy snapped his hide up towards Levi, he bit his lip and looked back towards the box sitting at his feet.

"I work at a hardware store in the city, you like stocking hammers and-"

"I know what a hardware store is dumbass" Levi all but scoffed, he then proceeded to take his phone out of his pocked again and unlock it, something Eren didn't see as his face was now red with embarrassment. Of course he knew what a fucking hardware store was…damn why was he such a dumbass…

"She said that people are working on the lift to get us out…apparently we are the only people stuck in the entire building"

"W-Who..?"

"The lady at the desk, I'm a bit surprised she even managed a sentence with only a few spelling errors…"

"What do you mean?" Eren asked, wanting to keep the conversation going, preferring it like this rather than the uncomfortable silence.

"She's been wanting to get into my pants ever since she first started working here, you saw how she acted when I arrived here this morning" Levi snorted and casually scratched his nose.

Eren thought back on the ride woman at the desk, she was a total ass to him but when Levi walked through the door…bam. Looking at the man again Eren could certainly see the reason…

The man was beautiful to say the least, everything screamed perfection, from his hair right down to his finger nails. Damn it he really needed to get out of here! Why was he having such thoughts!?

"See something you like?" Levi snorted as he was pocketing his phone again, those eyes Eren grew to know staring him down.

Eren quickly averted his gaze away from the man.

Just as Levi was about to say something else, a loud clanking was heard again before the lift began moving again, stopping at floor thirteen. Erens floor.

The doors opened and a flurry of people were standing waiting, Eren and Levi quickly exited to escape the stampede of people. A few of them said nervous _hellos_ to Levi and practically ignored Eren who was once again struggling with Mikasa's things.

"Hey Eren, it's been nice talking to you by the way. I think if you weren't there I found have fucking died of boredom or something"

Eren laughed quietly but then gave the man a questioning look. "Isn't your floor on the very top"

"What, you want to get rid of me?"

"N-No! I was just-"

"Heh, well that's good because…" Levi walked over to him and pushed something into the boys hand.

Without waiting for response the man took off towards another part of the building.

Eren could only watch after him in shock and fondness. Up close Levi wasn't so scary.

Once Eren gave Mikasa her troublesome stuff, and after a few _'Are you okay's, I heard what happened Ill make you dinner tonight'_ Eren left.

Only then did he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with a number on it.

Eren blushed. Levi certainly was an interesting character.

* * *

Sorry if Eren seemed OOC I pictured him when he first met Levi after the beating he got XD


	2. Part II

**Heres part two! Thanks for the feed back in part one, who knows I might add a third part if all goes well. I enjoyed writing this!**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Sitting alone in his bedroom, the brown haired boy rolled over onto his back and let his head hang off the edge of the bed. Currently he held his phone with the cracked screen in one hand and stared at the upside down number. The name _Levi_ was displayed right beside it. Eren sighed and closed his eyes. It had been exactly one week since his last encounter with the business man and in all honesty, he sort of missed him and wanted to see him again. Weird right?

Levi Ackerman's piercing gaze was still present in his mind, the way he always kept his composure and his smooth voice. The man was something else. Eren clicked his tongue and tapped the _back_ button on the screen and watched as his phone locked itself. Levi probably forgot about him anyway, he was a busy man who seemed very isolated at that, Mikasa would always complain that he was, and Eren quotes _a damn Chibi._

While the man was short he certainly didn't take any crap from anyone. Also Mikasa would have said something if Levi had spoken about Eren and so far nothing was said, Eren felt his heart drop. Maybe the man was seriously uninterested in him and was making a fool of him. That would suck! Eren narrowed his sea coloured eyes and picked up his phone again, wanting to get that man off his mind he tapped in a number and held it to his ear.

….

A few hours later Eren sat around a small round table with a few close friends. As it was the weekend, the boy decided to loosen up a little and have fun. He picked up his fourth shot glass and downed the liquid quickly, the taste leaving an ice like feeling in his throat and numbing his tongue for a second. He made a face and coughed, rubbing at his eyes he let out a small groan. His head was spinning and he felt his stomach churn but he ignored it and drank more of his booze.

Armin who sat next to him looked like he had enough even though he only arrived a half an hour ago and had only a few drinks. Eh the blond was a light weight. A few other familiar faces sat around the table either chugging down some sort of booze, almost falling asleep or an argument would be brewing.

Eren once again felt his stomach churn so he did what was best and stood up, if he was sick it would be best to be in the bathroom while doing it. So the boy stumbled past crowds of people awkwardly dancing together, he pushed past a group of girls and almost slammed into a wall that was beside the bar. Eren ended up laughing at himself, taking his hand he pushed himself off the wall and once again stood wobbly on his feet in search of the bathroom, the feeling in his stomach stronger but he ignored it.

After finally finding the bathroom he winced and cursed rather loudly when he saw a line. He leaned against the wall and slid down it so he was slouched on his butt; his mind was too fuzzy to care. The man standing beside him was talking on the phone and the next person in front of him looked ready to collapse any second.

Reaching into his pocket while still on the floor he pulled out his phone and had to squint his eyes to see the text, his vision was all over the place and he found himself giggling when he saw his screen saver which was something he found funny. He unlocked the phone and scrolled though the texts which he had no interest in reading, just something to pass the time.

He had to stand up again, the whole room was spinning but it was better than getting stamped on. Finally he got the bathroom but found himself staring at the urinal, his stomach calmed down and he honestly didn't need to go anymore.

" _Well done Yeager…heh"_ Eren laughed, he walked outside with the intention of gathering up Armin and heading home but found himself tripping over nothing and falling to the ground. A pair of hands instantly latched onto him and pulled him non to gently up again. It took all his will to stop himself from crashing into the wall and people behind him.

"Whoa are you alright?" A voice laughed, the voice's breath smelled like vodka and vinegar. Damn, he wished he was at the toilet now….

Turning around to thank the person, Eren smiled at him with a rather dopy smile. "M'Fine…thanks" He then tried to shake the guy off but the guy still held his grip on his arm.

"You don't look fine. Come with me" Was all the horrible smelling man said, he then all but dragged the boy out of the bar past crowds of people. Loud music pumped into Erens skull, it gave him a headache.

"Oh no….m'fine" Eren attempted to shake off the man but let himself to dragged outside.

Once the pair was outside, the cold air hit Erens face and honesty it felt good. The bar was hot and sweaty after all.

"Just over here" The guy reassured and pushed the smaller male towards a trash can.

"Uhm, heh, what am I staring at a trash can for?" The drunken Eren found the whole situation both funny and strange.

"You should get all that shit out of your system and that line for the bathroom is huge as you probably saw….or rather not if you were falling all over the place" He laughed out rather loudly which added to Erens headache.

"Well thanks but I'm fine…right now I gotta go back in there and rescue my friend" Eren both sang and spoke in a low voice.

"No its fine he went home…listen to me why don't me and you take a trip back to my house and I'll make you feel better, hm?" The guy asked, his fingers coming up to caress the boys cheek roughly.

"Oh me? No m'fine…my sister will throw a fit if I don't come home" Eren tried to make up an excuse. He was completely oblivious to what the man was trying to do.

"She won't mind, come on now" Taking the boys soft hand into his rough one, he then once again dragged the boy towards the car park.

Eren began to get annoyed so he pulled his hand free and glared goofily at the man and coughed before saying- " _Excuuuuuuuuse_ me, Im not just going to abandon my friend….hes like a lost puppy without me if you must know" He then turned around to walk back towards the bar entrance but a hard and almost painful grasp on his shoulder turned him back around and slammed him up against the brick wall. "Wha…"

"You like playing hard to get huh babe? Alright if you want it that way then so be it" His eyes flashed dangerously but also held lust in them when he slowly leaned forward to towards the boy's face.

"Oh no no no no no, look Im sorry but Im-" His ranting was caught off by a large hand gripping his jaw, turning his face back around towards the greasy haired man.

"You're gonna be sorry alright" The man said lustfully and he leaned in towards the struggling boys mouth with the full intention of devouring those soft pale lips when he felt a hand grip his shoulder and brutally throw him towards the concrete.

The man looked up towards his attacker and grimaced, he was just about to stand up again when a foot caught him in the ribs. He shouted out in pain and winced, he tried to turn and crawl away from the newcomer before his shirt was grabbed into a fist. He was wrenched forward; dark green eyes met furious grey.

"Let me make myself clear, I could beat the unholy _shit_ out of you right here and now but I don't want to dirty my shoes with such filth" The man spat out, his gripped harder on the shirt and slammed him back down onto the ground. "If I see you around here again you'll wish I did, now…" He turned away from him and fixed his messy brown hair. "…get out of my sight"

He didn't need to be told twice; he was up and running towards the car park, his hand on his injured chest.

Eren wobbled towards his saviour and was just about to open his mouth to say thank you but he hunched over and vomited. He half expected the guy to turn away from such a pitiful sight but instead a soft but strong hand patted his back, soft comforting words escaped his mouth which made Eren laugh in the middle of heaving. How could such a person who was just now threating to kill someone was now comforting him.

"Easy, you shitty brat" Okay this time Erens green eyes widened, once he was certain he was finished throwing up, he spun around, tripping up and falling into Levis arms. "Oi be careful and don't breathe all over me with that breath of yours" Levi scolded, holding Eren at arm's length but still full of care.

Said boy didn't hear the rest of the complaint when he passed out. The alcohol, combined with the pressure, the sickness and oddity of the situation took its toll.

….

The next morning shone bright over the once previous dark night. The sun light shining in through the window and directly onto Erens closed eyes which clenched before opening fully. A massive headache soon came his way and winced, he groaned and pulled the silky bed spread up over his face. The double bed he was laying in smelled like after shave and cologne. Odd…Eren didn't remember his bed being so huge; ugh he probably passed out at Armin's or something. Damn…if Armin drove the home last night he would have words with the blond. So opening his eyes to see the damage, he gasped when he saw the unfamiliar room he was in.

The room was well…huge. Expensive looking furniture littered the room, a pale white plush carpet underneath while the walls were the almost the same colour but it had the secondary colour of black. Black window frames, black silk curtains and a black bed spread.

Damn he didn't go home with some weirdo last night did he? No wonder Mikasa doesn't let Eren drink often.

"Oh your finally up"

Eren's head snapped up at the smooth voice and just managed to see Levi walk through the door, dressed in casual dress pants and a black t-shirt. "Your clothes are hanging out to dry if you're wondering"

His clothes? Looking down on himself he saw that he was just dressed in a plain white t-shirt and his boxer shorts. Oh god, they didn't…did they?

"Uhm is this your house?" Eren nervously asked, he fiddled with the ends of the covers, not meeting Levis gaze.

"Of course, where else would it be?" He simply replied, he then strolled over to were Eren was sitting and stopped when the boy slowly inched towards the other side of the bed.

"Gee, what happened to the loud annoying boy I found being backed into a wall last night by some low life louse" The older man all but smirked.

Eren felt his stomach churn and actually did think he was going to be sick again when Levi set a glass of water and two pills on the nightstand table. "When you're not upchucking take those, it's for your hangover" With that Levi walked out of the room only to return a few minutes later to find the pills gone and the water glass empty.

"W-What happened to my clothes?" Eren asked in that usual soft but nervous voice.

"They were covered in vomit so I had them cleaned, they should be ready soon; don't tell me you fucking threw up again?"

Eren quickly shook his head and huffed, he needed to call Mikasa and the others….he was sure they were worried sick.

"Don't worry about your friends, I contacted your sister…she was frantic but calmed down" He reassured as if reading the boys thoughts.

"Th-thank you…"

"You're welcome"

For the next few seconds the two males stared awkwardly at each other…well it was actually Levi who was s _taring_ , Eren just kept avoiding his gaze.

"Just what were you thinking drinking so much like that, letting that _thing_ touch you?" Levi asked, shocking the brown haired boy.

"What….I was just having some fun with my friends and its none of your concern thank you very much" The boy pouted.

"Did you want him to touch you?"

"What?! No! I actually don't really remember anything except his rotten breath"

"Good, because if you were mine, I would punish you. Right here and now" Levi said, a smirk teasing the corners of his mouth.

Eren could only stare at him in shock. What did he mean? "What do you mean…p-"

"Im only joking" He dismissed the stuttering teen with a wave of a hand.

….

After gathering up his things and after getting dressed, Eren stood at Levi's front door.

"Well uhm…thank you again sir" Eren nodded and offered Levi a smile.

"Call me Levi, you don't work under me" He stated as a matter of fact.

"O-Oh…well thank you, Levi" The name rolled off his tongue like something sweet, but there was still something bothering him. "Why were you at the bar anyway, were you with someone?"

"Oh? I just came to see you that's all" Levi smiled, something that Eren noticed he didn't do much off…

"How did you know where I was?"

"Mikasa"

Eren nodded, maybe Levi did ask about him? Hm who knows….

He then saw Mikasa pull up in her car and was about to step out only Eren waved her off. A scowl was plastered on her face but she slowly got back into the car.

"Well, see you" Eren held out his hand and Levi took it and shook it gently.

"I look forward to it, Eren"

* * *

 **I LOVE writing drunk characters, I loved writing for Eren of course XD Levi is so protective over his Eren *winks***

 **Also I sort of inspired this chapter after watching 50 shades of grey, when watching the movie I thought that this is how Eren and Levi would act XD But maybe that's just me, thanks for the feed back by the way!**

 **x**


End file.
